


Search

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, Flashbacks, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Han comes to Lando for help finding Luke.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo, Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21
Collections: Star Wars Rare Pairs 2020





	Search

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



Luke's been missing for two months when Han washes up on his doorstep. His face is lost, and there are ghosts inside his eyes. "I need your help."

They owe each other enough debts to fill a casino. "Come in," says Lando.

Two and a half stiff drinks later, Han gets to the point. "I need to find him." There are things he's not saying, things Lando knows he ought to know before agreeing to this. Luke doesn't just cut and run. If anything, Luke's the one who stays longer than he should.

* * *

The first time they sleep together, it's on Tatooine, and Luke's a mess. Han is missing (and oh, how Lando will hear that echo later) and he has a plan, but it's got the slimmest chance of working. He's vibrating in his body and Lando can almost hear his mind racing. The sex calms him down, focuses him as Luke's head pulls away from plans and backups and whatever dark thing consumes his thoughts when he's not working on freeing Han. Sex makes him focus on Lando, and on feeling good, which was Lando's plan.

Really, he doesn't know how Han and his new pals ever got along without him here.

Luke's still new with his artificial hand, awkward when he needs to be sure, and Lando has to take the lead, giving the kid advice and instruction. He's a great kisser, though, full of enthusiasm and interest, and his body responds well to Lando's more experienced touches.

Shivering with aftershocks, Luke rests in his arms, and his head seems clearer. He's still focused on getting Han back, but he's in the moment instead of where he was before.

* * *

Han and Lando start at the school. Han's been here already scouring for clues. This time Lando is at his side, looking for anything he can see, but there's nothing.

Han's desperate. Lando casts back to the last trip he took with Luke. "Let's try there."

* * *

The second time they sleep together is on Endor. The party's going strong, and Lando doesn't like to think he's the first warm body to say yes, but Luke has that darkness inside his eyes again. He's frantic tonight, and needy, and sad in ways he won't say out loud. His mouth is on Lando, though, and backed up against one of the huge trees in this treetop kingdom, barely out of sight of the others, Lando finds it hard to think about anything except the flutter of Luke's tongue and the soft vibration of groans in his throat.

After, they crawl into one of the huts dotting the trees, and Lando manages to return the favor, two fingers prodding deep inside Luke as he swallows him down until he howls. In the morning, sore and tired and a little hungover, they fuck slowly on the hard wooden floor, and when Luke finally emerges with him from the hut, his eyes are clear and sharp again.

* * *

Han has never been to Gordish. Lando hasn't been here in years. Luke thought there might be a Jedi temple tucked away in the undergrowth, and he'd found something. Lando takes them back now to see if he's returned.

Nothing.

* * *

The last time they sleep together, it's by a waterfall on Delos Six. Luke found another old Jedi outpost, this one filled with ancient tech Lando can't make heads or tails of but quietly thinks would sell for a mint on the Black Market. He helps Luke load it up on their ship, and they linger for a while. This world is beautiful, and he doesn't want to go. Something in the night air tells him the good times are coming to an end, and Lando hates endings.

The water rushes close by, making a sweeter music than any band he's ever heard. The three moons overhead cast ghost shadows around them, and Luke is gorgeous under their glow. Lando has long since learned the taste of his lips and the shape of his muscles. He's watched him grow from an unsure youth into a strong, powerful Jedi, and he's slept by his side on hundreds of nights across dozens of worlds. They know each other now, and he throws his head back as Luke's hand grasps him just the way he likes, as Luke tastes his mouth with a gentle press of lips and tongue.

It's too good to last, even drawn out as long as Lando's skill and Luke's powers can make it, and when he finally comes, he knows. Somehow, he knows.

* * *

The trail goes dry on one world, and another, and another. The first Jedi Temple might be a legend, but if Luke's found it, they need to find it, find him. Lando doesn't have to ask how Han feels about their mutual friend, sees his own conflicted wants and needs reflected in his face. The desperation he feels as another door closes is echoed inside Lando's heart.

The first time they sleep together, it's after another dead end, and the only thing to make either feel good is the one thing they should have done years ago. Han's good at this. Lando's better. He admits to himself that he's always wondered, and then he doesn't have time to wonder as he slides inside Han's hot, slicked body while Han curses and begs him for more.

When they're both spent, they rest slide by side, listening to the call of the creatures outside the tent they pitched on this godawful planet. Lando misses his comfortable bed, and his comfortable life, but he'll happily trade both for having Luke back, and if he gets Han in the deal, so much better. In the morning, they get up, and they start their search again.

They're going to find him. Lando has no doubt.


End file.
